


Of Demonic Children and Bunny Shaped Pancakes

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, BABIE INNIE RISE I NEED MORE OF HIM, Babie! Innie, Fluff, HES A LITTLE SHIT I KNOW AND THATs WHAT MAKES HIM AMAZING, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Letters, M/M, More Fluff, Parents! Changlix, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, dedicated to the one and only, happy birthday binnie!, idk whats happening but this is around 2.3k i think, lots of fluff, more kissing, mwah mwah love you, no angst this is just, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: Changbin doesn’t realize it’s his birthday until the day of, when he is woken up by his very own Seo Jeongin jumping on his chest and nearly restricting all of his air flow. The wonderful joys of life three year olds bring him, yes.OR: Changbin, Felix, and Jeongin celebrate Binnie's birthday!STARRING: a very Tired™ Seo Changbin, an abolute Angel by the name of Lee Felix, and a Demonic Baby Seo JeonginFEATURING: Bunny shaped pancakes and heartfelt letters(happy birthday to the one and only Seo Changbin i love you lots !! <33)(drop a comment everyone !!)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Of Demonic Children and Bunny Shaped Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seo changbin the light of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seo+changbin+the+light+of+my+life).



> hi hello this was quite rushed and it's smol but i wanted to get something out for Changbin's birthday anyways so I took the most cliche thing ever and wrote that! yay!!
> 
> have fun~

**Of Demonic Children and Bunny Shaped Birthday Pancakes**

Changbin doesn’t realize it’s his birthday until the day of, when he is woken up by his very own Seo Jeongin jumping on his chest and nearly restricting all of his air flow. The wonderful joys of life three year olds bring him, yes. 

Changbin groans, shifting to try and get his son off of his chest. It doesn’t work. Jeongin is still firmly planted on his father’s torso, small hands fisted at the neckline of Changbin’s shirt. (Which is pink, by the way, Felix’s influence bringing an onslaught of color to the previously drab household.)

Jeongin giggles, hands lifting up to squish Changbin’s cheeks. Changbin’s eyes flutter open to find Jeongin’s small face staring down at him, eyes wide and unblinking. It’s creepy. 

Changbin’s mouth quirks up at that thought. If Felix ever hears him talking about their son like that, he would probably be sent outside and never allowed back. 

Changbin smiles softly at the three year old before raising his arm to pinch at his small chubby cheeks. Jeongin squeals, tugging harder at Changbin’s face. Changbin growls at Jeongin, scrunching his face up in a way he knows looks funny. Jeongin laughs, loud, bright and clear, and Changbin has never been so fond of the tiny little loaf of bread that’s his son. 

Changbin turns to look at his phone, lifting it to his face. It’s still only eight am. Jeongin has never been one to wake up early, even if Felix is up by seven. (Changbin will never, ever understand how Felix wakes up before ten on weekdays.) 

Changbin pouts at Jeongin, who’s still giggling on top of him. “What are you doing up awake, Innie?” He asks. Changbin sits up, keeping a firm hold on Jeongin so he doesn’t slide off. (Though Changbin is very sure that Jeongin would enjoy sliding off his chest, no matter the consequences that come from a very angry Lee Felix.) 

Jeongin squeals anyways, because Jeongin likes to scream and torture Changbin’s ears relentlessly. Felix was smart and bought a pair of earbuds, keeping them locked in his ears whenever he doesn’t have the patience to deal with people (or their child screaming, once again). He also refuses to tell Changbin where he hides his stash, because of course Felix is an angel and a devil at the same time! Changbin hates duality, it gives him trust issues. 

(I get trust issues from Felix’s duality too, Changbin you aren't a special bitch.)

Once Changbin is up and leaning on the headboard of the bed, he realizes what day is. His birthday. Everything makes sense now, why Jeongin is up before normal times, and why there’s a faint scent of pancakes wafting through his bedroom door. 

Changbin likes pancakes, even though they remind him of Felix’s ass because it’s just  _ that flat _ . (Sorry Felix, it’s tough love but it’s true.)

Changin runs a hand through his hair, staring at Jeongin, who has stopped making ear intensive sounds and is now sucking on Changbin’s thumb. Changbin frowns. “What should I do now, Jeongin? I’m an old man now.” Jeongin smiles at him and bites his thumb. Hard. 

Changbin hisses, snatching his thumb away from Jeongin’s deceptively sharp teeth. Maybe Changbin should stop letting Jeongin listen to Baby Shark, it’s  _ obviously _ not good for him. One day he’s going to bite an important part of Changbin’s body off and then not even Woojin will know what will happen because it’s Changbin and Jeongin and their family is completely insane. 

Changbin doesn’t regret it. Marrying Felix was one of the best decisions of his life, and adopting Jeongin was another. 

Jeongin’s eyes are filling up with tears. Changbin can practically hear the oncoming wails and coos at him, shushing the toddler soothingly. He climbs out of bed, Jeongin on his waist and makes his way to the bathroom, bouncing the three year old. 

Jeongin calms down soon after, choosing to chew on Changbin’s shirt instead. He’s always had a bit of an oral fixation, but Changbin and Felix don’t know if it’s going to affect him later in life, nor what to do about it. Right now, all they can do is hand Jeongin things to chew on and hope for the best. (Teething for Jeongin was a complete and utter nightmare, Changbin does Not want to resurface those memories.)

He places Jeongin on the counter, staring at him. Jeongin stares back, mouth shiny and fingers covered in spit. Changbin sighs and takes a soft towel to wipe him down, reprimanding Jeongin quietly. “Keep all of your bodily fluids inside your body, Innie, okay? Wait until Papa gets ready and you can go and annoy Daddy all you want.” Jeongin’s eyes light up at the mention of his father, and Changbin scoffs. Favoritism, he swears, but Felix will always deny the accusations. 

Changbin brushes his teeth quickly while watching Jeongin out of the corner of his eye. He toys with the idea of showering, but decides against it. He cannot leave Jeongin without proper supervision, and Changbin isn’t really in the mood to run out of the shower naked to wrangle a three year old back onto the countertop. Felix would probably put it on his godforsaken Youtube channel. 

Changbin needs to choose whether he hates his life or loves it, because honestly all of duality needs to stop. 

So Changbin just washes his face thoroughly and changes his clothes, deeming himself presentable for the day. He’s still miffed that he didn’t get his extra two hours of sleep, but Changbin doubts he’ll be able to go to sleep now, especially with Jeongin running around and squealing. The woes of a parent. Changbin sighs. 

They make it out of the bedroom in one piece. Jeongin has his arms wrapped around Changbin’s neck, who is very sure that his son is trying to choke him, but cutely so Felix can’t get mad at him. Changbin sighs again. Parenting is  _ hard _ , folks. 

Once they reach the living room, Changbin lets Jeongin onto the floor, watching him shriek and run around. 

He walks over to the kitchen, where Felix is (predictably) making pancakes. Yum. Changbin smiles and pulls Felix into a back hug , nuzzling the younger’s neck. He could feel Felix laughing, and Changbin pouted.

“Why are you laughing at me?” He asked, pressing his nose deeper into Felix's neck. Felix giggled, patting Changbin’s fluffy bedhead. 

“You’re cute, Binnie.” 

Changbin scoffs, pulling Felix closer to him and turning the stovetop off. “I’m not cute, Lixie, I’m twenty six. And very not cute! I like dark!”

Felix laughs at him! Outright  _ laughs _ at him! The disrespect! Changbin has done so much for Felix’s flat ass and this is the way he gets repaid? With laughter? Mocking him? A Punishment is in order!

Changbin growls cutely into Felix’s ear, turning him around and caging the younger into the counter. Felix’s eyes widen in shock, and his small hands grip the edge of the counter. Changbin leans closer and closer to him, smirking when he sees Felix’s eyes flutter close. 

Unfortunately for Felix, Changbin doesn’t feel like  _ humoring _ him with a kiss. Instead, Changbin smirks evilly and jabs Felix in the stomach. Hard. 

And then the attacks start. 

Felix squeals loudly, always being the ticklish one in their relationship, and bends over the counter laughing. “Binnie! Binnie stop this attack I have done  _ nothing _ to you, you piece of shit!” 

Changbin gasps in horror, turning up the scale of his attacks. Felix has no disregard for Changbin’s soul! And on his birthday too! Such a tragedy. “How dare you call me a piece of shit, Felix! After all I’ve done for you? Does it mean nothing?” 

Jeongin screeches menacingly behind them. Changbin is scared for his life. 

Felix is writhing on the counter under him, peals of laughter being forced from his chest, doe eyes closed tightly shut. Changbin goes soft and releases him, folding his arms together to try and look menacing, even though he and Felix are still the same height, Felix a tiny bit taller. 

His attempts seem to be futile, because Felix just coos and pinches his cheeks. Which..is not what he wanted to happen, but Changbin takes it because he is so undeniably in love with his husband. 

“I hate you.” Changbin tells Felix. Jeongin, as if sensing the bad words coming out of his father’s mouth, screeches. Again. Where are the goddamned ear plugs, Changbin is  _ dying _ over here! It does not help that Felix has a shit eating grin etched on his face. Changbin should have known their child would be just as sneaky and mischievous as Felix, if not  _ more _ . 

(Changbin is continuously haunted by the sounds of Baby Shark in his head. Jeongin knows his power and uses it well. Sadly.)

Felix just pats his head. “Sure, Binnie Binnie.” Changbin scrunches his nose again, pouting. 

“You’re mean, Felix.”

Felix presses a kiss to Changbin’s pouting lips, smiling softly at the older. Then he pushes Changbin away with a grunt, walking over to Jeongin to scoop him up and press a slobbery kiss to Jeongin’s nose. “Did you do a good job waking up Papa, Innie?” Jeongin giggles and  _ melts _ into Felix’s arms, pressing his face to the crevice of Felix’s neck and smirking at Changbin. 

The audacity!  _ The audacity of this demon child _ ! Changbin gaps dramatically, leaning against the counter and glaring at the three year old. Jeongin pouts and nuzzles into Felix, whining softly. Felix bounces him softly, walking over to Changbin and tugging the plate of pancakes from behind him. 

Felix grins, handing the plate to Changbin and pressing another kiss to his lips. “Happy birthday Binnie!” Changbin rolls his eyes fondly. The pancakes are bunny shaped, the ears long and droopy and Changbin might love Felix a little bit more. 

Felix maneuvers Jeongin so he’s facing Changbin, thumb shoved in his mouth and an innocent smile plastered on his face. Changbin knows better, however, squinting suspiciously at the three year old. 

Felix bounces Jeongin again. “Come on, Innie, say what you want to Papa.” Jeongin giggles again, high pitched and happy, blinking at the man in front of him. 

“Happy Birthday Papa!” Jeongin shrieks, rummaging in his pockets and shoving a folded piece of paper at Changbin’s face. Changbin smiles at his son, poking a cheek cutely and thanking him. Jeongin giggles again (he seems to be doing that quite a lot lately, it’s scary). “Open! Open open open!” He says, pointing to the paper in Changbin’s hands. 

Changbin quirks an eyebrow at Jeongin, placing the plate of pancakes (bunny shaped!) on the counter and unfolding the present. A smile grows on his face the more he opens it. Jeongin’s cut out a large heart, in the middle of which he has written “HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA!!!” with numerous smiley faces surrounding the message. And- Changbin can’t hold in a laugh at this, but there also seems to be three cartoon animals at the bottom of the pink heart. A cat, a bunny, and a fox. Under the animals is written “Family 🤍”. 

A tear may have escaped his eye, but it’s a secret, okay? Changbin is  _ not _ a softie at heart! He really isn’t!

(He still brings his family into a hug, pressing kisses all over Felix and Jeongin’s faces as they squeal in harmony at him.) 

When they finally sit down to eat a long awaited breakfast (Jeongin drew eyes on his bunny pancake and stabbed it in the eye and now Changbin is scarred for life. Felix is busy laughing his ass off in the corner, enjoying his poor husband’s misery), Changbin’s happy. He’s also a sappy little shit and can’t help but make flattering remarks about everything and anything Felix (because Felix is captivating like that).

All in all, it’s a wonderful birthday breakfast, and Changbin is happy (even if he feels old). Jeongin behaved today, giving his father’s ears a break for once, singing the Baby Shark song at a respectable volume instead of dolphin screeching it like he normally does. 

After breakfast, they set down Jeongin in front of the TV and leave him be as he makes scathing remarks at YouTube. 

Felix pulls Changbin into their room, pushing him down on the bed and kissing him fully,  _ properly _ . They haven’t had time to do this in such a long time, Changbin is Felix deprived (curse that demonic child for stealing all his time and energy, Changbin wants some of Felix too!). 

Felix kisses him slowly, languidly, as if they have all the time in the world. And they  _ do _ , they really do. Today is Changbin’s birthday. Today the both of them are going to spend the entire day doing what they want and they are going to  _ savor  _ it. 

Felix reaches inside  _ his _ pocket and hands Changbin a folded piece of paper. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, Binnie.” 

Changbin pecks him on the lips, smiling. “You didn’t need to get me anything Lix, you yourself is enough.” 

Felix rolls his eyes at him, scoffing. “Stop being such a sap and read my letter, asshole.” Changbin smirks and opens the letter. It’s also in the shape of a heart, making him wonder when the two of them sat down and made his present. Changbin’s heart warms at the thought. 

The letter is, well, a standard letter. There isn’t anything special about it, since they’ve taken to writing each other letters for their birthdays every year. It’s the same as every year, but for some reason today’s letter feels much more intimate and vulnerable. It’s odd, but not unwanted. Changbin finishes reading the letter with tears glistening in his eyes. 

He kisses Felix again, listening to the sporadic giggles of their son in the next room over. 

Felix’s lips taste like the pancakes he cooked. 

Changbin's birthday isn't anything special, but he's going to keep the memories tucked away in his heart anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D i hope it was *ahem* satisfactoRY  
> anyways happy bday changbinnie he's turning 21 he's an old boi but it's okay he's a cute boomer 
> 
> drop a comment if you wish!!


End file.
